locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kpl Kabbage
Welcome Hi Kpt kraut 99, welcome to Locomotive Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kpt kraut 99 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HenryDuckFan (Talk) 19:37, March 6, 2012 Happy Wheels Wiki Yeah, I was trolled to death on the wiki, but eventually seeked revenge against the trolls! I don't realy care about the wiki because of the way 80% of the users are, but I've seen that you and Knux95 or Knux98 (or whatever his username is) are the better users on there, yet it's kind of annoying the way you say "noob" and "clod"! LOL But yeah, do you really like trains and locomotives? Because this site could use some more members! I've been taking a break from trains for awhile! (Other than seeing what's been going on Happy Wheels Wiki! I've heard that there's been some vandals! Some think that it was me who was one of them, when I was just looking at the articles and editing on my own sites!) ARCTrooperFan 19:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thomas And Friends Wow! You also like Thomas and Friends?! Those idiots on Haqppy Wheels Wiki made fun of me for liking it! I only watch it every now and then, because the TV series is what made me become passionate about trains! I watched the series up until I was about 8 years-old, and I've only watched it every now and then just to see how much it's changed since I was a kid! LOL But yeah, what those idiotic users from Happy Wheels Wiki don't know or realize is that adults are the one's who create things for kids! How can a 2-year-old write an entire story on their own?! ARCTrooperFan 19:52, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stuff Yeah, LOL I do that sometimes too! Anyway, I'm sorry if I seemed like a bad person at first on Happy Wheels Wiki, but I'm never going on their again unless someone harasses me! But feel free to edit or create articles on here, just remember to follow the rules! Union Pacific Wow! You're extremely lucky! In case you didn't know about one of the largest diesel locomotives owned by UP, well, search the EMD DDA40X article! (Trust me, I'm an expert with diesel locomotives and railroads!) ARCTrooperFan 20:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: UP Museum Awesome! Yeah, I live near the second transcontinental railroad in the US (operated by the UP), and Mexico's first transcontinental railroad (operated by Ferromex) in El Paso, Texas! ARCTrooperFan 21:50, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Railroads Yeah, my local BNSF yard is the Rio Grande yard which is near one of the border gates and runs along the Rio Grande river directly across from the Mexico border! The yard has a small intermodel or container facility, diesel locomotive refueling depot, and a turntable for the yard switchers! And my local UP yard is the Alfalfa yard, which has a large engine shop, refueling depot, turnatable, and a subterranean tunnel (similar to Los Angeles) that runs underneath most of downtown El Paso! (There's also a secondary line which runs past my house at Ft. Bliss which begins at the yard.) And the UP main lines (Las Cruces, New Mexico and Los Angeles, California lines) have about 60 trains per day; while the BNSF line has about 10 Ferromex trains from Mexico who deliver imports and exports along the line, and about 20 to 30 BNSF trains! I saw what you said about grammar, so I'm making this list as simple as possible! (I accel in Language Arts (English, Reading, Writing, etc.; so I'm making my talk pages easier to understand for you!) ARCTrooperFan 18:37, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Interests LOL Yeah, sorry about the long talk page messages! I absolutely LOVE trains and Star Wars, and I also like bowling, golf, minature golf, racing, computers, magazines, photography, drawing, action figure collecting, reading, and animals! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOLOLOLOLOL Man, I really need to stop adding exlamation marks and "LOL" in every sentence! ARCTrooperFan 19:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thomas And Friends/Happy Wheels Wiki Yeah, I'd like to drive them too! Anyway, I'm sorry for bringing this up, but I honestly have no idea why most users on Happy Wheels Wiki hated me the minute I went on there way back in May of 2011, and since then, it's been an on-going troll battle between me insulting them back, and them wondering why I'm mad at them! Sigh... okay, first of all: you guys made fun of me, second: I wanted revenge, third: have you learned your lesson about messing with people? But thankfully I block them everytime they try to spam this wiki! (It's Dayzy who began the troll war, and he's spammed the Leslie S5T page. Look at the history! ARCTrooperFan 21:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Clods Yeah, I'm actually starting to like that word now! "Clod"...how creative! At first it seemed kind of annoying, but now it suits them well! But truly to be honest, I wouldn't even bother going on Happy Wheels Wiki! I've adopted a MUCH safer, yet smaller version of the site, yet it focuses on the TotalJerkface.com website more than Happy Wheels! http://werrmoarcarictorz.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Jerkface_Wiki I could use some new members, besides spammers! But if you'd rather edit on Happy Wheels Wiki, it's no big deal! Just be careful, or some idiot will ban you for saying something stupid that they always say, but don't realize! >=( (Such as MysticSG, the dumbest admin I've ever known!) ARCTrooperFan 00:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Messages Hey, Kpt kraut 99, I've seen that you're talking to Mymom234 on Happy Wheels Wiki! Well, what he's saying about me refers to the "revenge" that I seeked towards some of the users on Happy Wheels ALTERNATE Wiki http://happywheelsalternate.wikia.com/wiki/Jizzing_Paradise. I didn't want to troll him, nor do I know him hardly at all! I was just getting revenge against other users who trolled me, and he began insulting me for no reason on Total Jerkface Wiki! So, I began trolling him back! http://werrmoarcarictorz.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2086 I think me and him should apologize to one another! ARCTrooperFan 04:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC)